My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and Invader Zim Song Parodies!
by Invader Xenial
Summary: Bronies, Pegasisters and Fangirls/Fanboys Unite! Review/PM for your favourite MLP song to be parodiezed... parodizyed... be made into a parody... With your favourite Invader Zim characters! Doom and Tolerate!
1. Chapter 1

"_Attention, attention everyone!"_ Xenial boomed to a large crowd. A camera floated above it, showing Irkens, ponies and excited humans.

"Every_pony!"_ A green unicorn cried.

"_Fine,_" Xenial rolled her strange eyes. "_Attention everypony!" _

The crowd fell silent, watching her.

"_As you know, I have a very successful Dareshow named Dareshow Of Zim." _Xenial continued, and the Irkens cheered. She waited patiently before continuing.

"_And as it is postponed for the moment, I've decided to start something new." _She grinned to the confused audience. "_Myself a recent addition to the herd, I have decided to start a Crossover Show, which will create parodies of My Little Pony songs, having them sung by the cast of Invader Zim!"_

She snapped her fingers, and said cast appeared behind her, grinning and waving to the audience.

"Yes, applaud! Applaud for your deserved ruler! I AM ZIM!" The little Irken cried, and the crowd cheered more.

"LEROOOOOOOOOOY JENKINS!" Zee cried, falling from the ceiling and onto Zim's shoulders, making him collapse.

"Xeni, can OC's join too?" She asked hopefully, stepping off a moaning Zim.

"_That is up to the reviewers." _Xenial said, turning to the camera. "_As I did with This Day Aria, I will create mini-stories along with the parody, depending on the song! And, if you're nice, I'll do a My Little Pony remix of Jolly Boots of Doom! REVIEW OR PM FOR YOUR SONG! GOODNIGHT IRK!"_

Xenial started to poof away, but was stopped by an Irken crew member. He whispered quickly to her, and she stood up and coughed awkwardly. _"Uh... I mean... GOODNIGHT EQUESTRIA/IRK/EARTH!"_

With that, she vanished in a puff of smoke.

**_*You may use any of my OC's, or any original cast member. If you want the cast turned into ponies, you must tell me in advance. Enjoy!*_**


	2. It's What My Cutie Mark is Telling Me

**_Zim becomes Dib, Dib becomes Zee, Zee becomes Gaz, Gaz becomes GIR, GIR becomes Zim._**

**_GIR, Zim, the SIR twins and Keegz and Zee are pegasi, Zin, Nikki and Gaz are unicorns (That's how Gaz can play a video game, an Earth Pony/Pegasus wouldn't be able to because of their hooves) and Dib is an Earth Pony._**

_"I'm not good at the GameSlave, no, not one little bit," _Zee said as she struggled against the vampire piggies in the game. Iggins and other townponies laughed as she died._ "I can't see how it's productive, I can't seem to get a grip!" _She said as the GameSlave fell out of her hooves. Tears swam in her eyes as she hid her face._ " It's up to me to play it, 'cause plainly you can see," _She ran, tears pouring down her cheeks as the ponies laughed at her. She locked herself in her house and brushed her tears away_. "It's got to be my destiny, and it's what my cutie mark is telling me," _She said, pointing to a skull and a game console cutie mark on her flank.

**_"_**_I try to keep them happy, put a smile upon their face," _Gaz said, smiling horribly to a crowd of curious ponies. Gaz turned to the piggy she was supposed to be playing with. It looked horrified at her. _ "But no matter how cute I look, it seems a bit of a disgrace," _Gaz sang as she tried to play with it. She became furious and the pig squealed and ran away. The townsponies looked terrified at her rage, and fled her shop. Gaz calmed down and tried to comfort a frightened filly. She screamed and ran away_. "I have to be stupid, it's there for all to see," _Gaz said crossly, stomping back to her shop_. "It's got to be my destiny, and it's what my cutie mark is telling me." _She pointed to a taco cutie mark on her flank.

_"I don't care much for destruction, and doom ain't such a hoot," _GIR said, trying to invade Ponyville with an army of chickens. He tried to shoo them towards town, but they turned on him and began pecking furiously. Poor GIR tried to defend himself, flailing his hooves wildly.

_"I don't wanna cause any pain, I'd rather just be cute!" _He said, escaping the chickens by flying up a tree.

_"I have to be an evil thing, I'd rather stay in my tree!" _He said sadly, flying away from the tree. He rested on a cloud and facehoofed. _"But it has to be my destiny, 'cause it's what my cutie mark is telling me." _He said, pointing to an Irken symbol cutie mark on his flank.

_"Look at what I have to do, I hate this wretched job!" _Zim growled as he presented a group of Swollen Eyeball ponies a poster of a badly drawn Vortian. They sneered at him and turned away. Growling, Zim ripped it in half._ "I must show proof of aliens, it is making my great head throb,"_ He stomped back to his house and slammed the door.

"_I think it's impossible for me to do this right," _Zim said, looking up at his sketches of Meekrob, Vortians and only one picture of an Irken.

"_My destiny is not easy," _He sighed, and began sketching a Plookesian._ "But it's what my cutie mark is telling me." _He said, pointing to his magnifying glass for a cutie mark.

"_I'm not so good at cooking, I can barely make a stew,_" Dib said, cooking in a frenzy. He placed three bowls of grey mush on front of three small, pink, green and purple fillies. They wrinkled up their noses and pushed them away. Dib looked crushed and tried to give them dolls. The fillies looked at the dolls in disgust, because they were worn and dirty. They began to cry and Dib looked frantic.

"_With so any volunteering jobs, things some up out of the blue," _He said, now trying to take the fillies for a walk and pick up litter on the road. The fillies kept wandering away, and Dib kept finding them in weird places. The pink pegasus loved flying just out of his reach, while the purple and green unicorns kept emptying his litter bag.

"_I have to keep on trying for everyone can see," _Dib said, finally catching all the fillies and giving them back to their furious parents. "_It's got to be," _ He said sadly, walking into the sunlight so his cutie mark, three blue hearts, could be seen.

_"It's got to be," _Gaz said, a single tear forming in her squinty eye.

_"My destiny,"_ GIR said, flying back down to the ground, looking sadly at the angry chickens.

_"My destiny,"_ Zim said, rubbing his tired temples.

_"And it's what my cutie mark," _Zee, Gaz and Dib sang.

_ "It's what my cutie mark,"_ Zim and GIR sang.

_"Yes, it's what my cutie mark is telling me!" _They all sang.

Nikki, Zin, Keegz, GiGi and MiRR looked at each other nervously. "What did we do?" Moaned Nikki.


	3. Miyuki's Ballad

"Hello? Where am I? What is this place?" Zee asked, her voice echoing in the large blue chamber.

"Congratulations, Xenial. I knew you could do it." Tallest Miyuki said, smiling down at her daughter.

"Momma?" Zee asked. "But… But you're dead!"

"I never died, cupcake." Miyuki smiled.

"But… Zim…" Zee stammered.

"His creation simply took me away. I did not become the most known Tallest for no reason." Miyuki said. "I have my ways..."

"But... Momma, I don't understand. What did I do?" Zee asked.

"You did something today that's never been done before, something even a great Irken like myself was not able to do, because I did not understand friendship like you do. The lessons you've learned here on Earth have taught you well. You have proven that you're ready, Xenial.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Zee asked, walking closer to her long-lost mother.

_"You've come such a long, long way,"_ Miyuki said, guiding Zee along the hall.

_"And I've watched you from that very first day_," She stopped at a screen where it showed Zee being born. She grinned at the robot arm and it exploded in the cuteness overload.

_"To see how you might grow,_

_To see what you might do,_

_To see what you've been through," _Miyuki showed Zee clips of her life. Zee snacking on Red's private donut stash. Zee playing tag with Purple. Zee coming to Earth. Zee dating Zim.

"_And all the ways you've made me proud of you_," Miyuki hugged Zee gently as she guided her away from the screen.

_"It's time now for a new change to come,_

_You've grown up and your new life has begun,"_ Zee looked up, puzzled, at her mother.

_"To go where you will go,_

_To see what you will see,_

_To find what you will be,_

_For it's time for you to fulfill your destiny." _Miyuki pulled out a small remote and aimed it at Zee. She zapped her with it, and Zee vanished in a flash of blue light.

Back on Earth,

Dib, Tak, GIR, Gaz and Keegz searched desperately for Zee.

"Where did she go?" Keegz wailed, running around wildly on her PAK legs.

"SHE WENT TO EQUESTRIA! A WORLD RUN BY MAGICAL TALKING PONIES THAT FLY AND DO SPELLS!" GIR screamed.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Dib rolled his eyes.

"SHE WENT TO HOGWARTS!"

"Stop speaking nonsense GIR!" Zim shouted. "We have to find-"

He was cut short by a burst of blue light. When it cleared, Zee stood in a long, flowing blue robe. She stood up and examined herself, looking shocked.

"Zee...? Is that you?" Dib asked.

The others gasped. Zee had a blue sapphire tiara on her head, and she seemed to have grown a few feet.

"Wha... What's going on?" Dib cried. "I thought I had figured out the Irkens, and then you do THIS?"

"Ha! Zee has a crown! Now she will rule the Earth! BOW TO HER!" Zim screeched at the others they rolled their eyes.

"Why, you've become a... Tallest. I didn't even know that was possible, for someone so young." Tak said, her eyes wide.

"Taco party!" GIR screamed, blowing a party kazoo.

Zim facepalmed while GIR and the SIR twins danced happily around Zee.

"Wow... you look just like a princess." Gaz said sarcastically.

"That's because she is a princess." Miyuki said, walking out of the shadows.

"I... I was being sarcastic." Gaz said, her eyes opening in shock.

"Hold on a second!" GIR said, taking a large slurp from a SukMunkey. He spat it in MoRE'S face. MiRR giggled and shook himself like a dog.

"A... a princess?" Zed said, confused.

"In human terms, yes." Miyuki said. "Since you've come to Earth, you've displayed the charity, compassion, devotion, integrity, optimism, and of course, the leadership of a true Tallest."

"But... Tallests are supposed to invade, be heartless, and eat snacks." Zee said.

"Do you honestly think that's why the Irkens were created?" Miyuki asked, smiling slightly.

"We were meant to be the most intelligent beings in the universe, and we succeeded. But a recent defection made us cruel, with the idea that Invading was the proper way. After Zim's experiment swallowed me, I escaped by cutting myself from his belly, and escaping in a Voot. On a nearby planet, I disguised myself and headed to a nearby Smeetery. There, I made you." She said, putting her arm around Zee's shoulder. "You were to bring new hope to the Empire. With a group of scientists, I fled to make a new civilization. We were made of trust, kindness and peace. And you have shown the true talents of becoming our new Tallest."

"But... I'm too young." Zee stammered. "I don't know anything about being a Tallest."

"I will be here to help and guide you, but we're all your students now, too. You are an inspiration to us all, Zee." Miyuki smiled. Behind her, the Irkens bowed to Zee. Dib rolled his eyes until Zim kicked his shins, causing him to bend over in pain.

"But... what do I do now?" Zee said. "Will I have to leave Earth?"

"No, not yet. Until my reign is over, you will still be Smeetling. But now I know that you truly are the best Tallest the Irkens have ever known." Miyuki smiled, a tiny tear forming in her brilliant blue eyes.

Zee smiled at her mother, and turned to Zim.

"Whadoya think Zimmy?" She twirled in her dress.

"My love-pig is the best Tallest in history... Zim just became more amazing!" He cried. Zee picked him up and kissed him, their antennae winding tightly together.

"Mistress is the Tallest! Mistress is the Tallest!" The SIR twins sang, dancing around them.

"Oh no…." Dib groaned.

**_*Special thanks to Night-Waker. Sorry if it was sappy.*_**


	4. True, True Friend

"Gaz, wait!" Nikki cried, rushing after the purple unicorn.

"What?" She growled.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to Fillydelphia, to be with my dad." She said gruffly. "I don't know what's wrong with these ponies, but I can't seem to make them laugh." A pig squeal is heard from her bag. Gaz kicks it and it fell silent.

"Before you go, I was wondering if you might be willing to help Zee. She's doing HORRIBLE at her video games.

"But... I don't really know anything about video games." Gaz said, opening one of her eyes.

"But you do know something about Zee." Keegz said, popping from behind Nikki's head.

"Yeah, she's annoying, friendly, and too stupid for her own good." Gaz sneered. Under her breath, she muttered, "and my friend..."

Nikki, Zin, Keegz and the SIR twins looked at each other excitedly.

They found Zee huddled under a tree, her eyes puffy as she struggled to play. The GameSlave kept slipping from her hooves as she pressed it's buttons. Gaz walked up to her and snatched away the Game. She began playing using her magic.

"See, it's easy." She growled. "All you have to do is learn the combos, defeat the pigs, and collect treasure." She showed Zee the beaten game. "See, it was easy." Gaz froze, looking at the Game. "I... I beat the game..."

The SIR twins clicked the necklace around her neck, and Gaz's eyes went strangely blank, and her flank sparkled. The taco disappeared, and was replaced by a skull and game console. Gaz regained focus, shrugged, and began to play again.

"Gaz, look! Your cutie mark! It worked! It worked! Oh, I'm so happy you're back to normal! Now we need your help!" Nikki beamed, hugging her.

"Are you touching me?" She said softly. Nikki released her immediately.

"A _True, True Friend helps a friend in need_," Keegz said, smiling at Gaz.

"_A friend will be there to help them see_," Nikki said, putting her arm around Gaz's shoulder.

"_A True, True Friend helps a friend in need,"_ They sang, and Gaz allowed herself a small smile.

_"To see the light that shines from a True, True Friend_." She muttered.

"Why does Gaz have my Mark?" Zee asked, confused.

_"Dib needs your help,_" GiGi popped up next to Zee

_He's trying hard, doing what he can_," MiRR popped up on her other side. They led her to town, where Dib was trying to calm a screaming filly and paint a house.

"_Would you try, just give it a chance_," Nikki said, shoving Zee over to him. She cocked her head to the side.

"_You might find, that you'll start to understand_," Keegz called, and Zee grinned. She snatched the filly from Dib's arm, and placed it on her back.

_"A True, True Friend helps a friend in need,_

_A friend will be there to help you see,_

_A True, True Friend helps a friend in need_

_To see the light that shines from a True, True Friend_" Nikki, Keegz, Zin and the SIR twins said as Zee, grabbing the brush, zoomed through the air, completely painting the house and entertaining the filly. She squealed as she soared through the air. As Zee began to drive away the litter from the street with her wings, the SIR twins attached the necklace to her neck. Her eyes because blank and she dropped from the air. Keegz caught the filly and turned to Zee. She stood up shakily and looked at her flank. Three blue hearts twinkled at her.

"Uh, what just happened?" Zee asked.

"There's no time to explain, but we need your help. Zim is part of the Eyeball!" Zin said anxiously,

"Say no more!" Zee smirked, and turned to a confused Dib.

"_Zimmy needs your help,_" She said, guiding him to Zim's house.

"_He's trying hard, doing what he can_,"

She opened the door to reveal Zim, struggling over a Plookesian, close to tears.

_"Would you try, just give it a chance,_" Zee said, shoving Dib over to him. _"You might find, that you'll start to understand,"_

_"A True, True Friend helps a friend in need_

_A friend will be there to help them see_

_A True, True Friend helps a friend in need_

_To see the light that shines from a True, True Friend."_ Nikki, Zee, Gaz, Zin and the SIR twins sang as Dib shoved Zim out of the way. He tore down the horrible pictures and began sketching an Irken. Next he did a ghost, then he began to take pictures of the aliens rapidly. He grinned excitedly, then the SIR twins clicked the necklace around his neck. He collapsed on his table, and stood up, groaning, his magnifying glass Cutie Mark visible in the dim light.

"Ow, what a terrible dream I had. Or, maybe I'm still having it." He said, glaring at a confused Zim.

"Dib, GIR is trying to invade Ponyville using chickens!" GiGi screamed in his ear. "We need Zimmy's help!"

Wincing, Dib dragged a protesting Zim by the collar, saying "_GIR is in trouble_,"

_"We need to get there by his side_," Zee said when they found the small pegasus shivering on a cloud.

_"We can try to do what we can now,"_ Gaz said, throwing him to the chickens.

_"For together we can be his guide_," the SIR twins sang, zooming overhead.

_"A True, True Friend helps a friend in need_

_A friend will be there to help them see_

_A True, True Friend helps a friend in need_

_To see the light that shines from a True, True Friend,"_ Gaz, Zee, Dib and Zin sang as Zim growled at the chickens. Nikki handed him a laser gun and he flew upward. Resting on a cloud, he began firing wildly, creating roast chicken. He began chuckling to himself. The SIR twins plunked the necklace around his neck and his eyes went blank. His magnifying glass vanished and was replaced by the Irken symbol. He rose into the air, laughing like a maniac.

"I AM ZIM!"

Zee squealed and flew up to kiss him. Puzzling together, they flew down to their cheering friends.

"Now that's more like it. What's next?" Zim asked, his usual smirk on his face.

"The townspeople are furious. We need the old GIR back." Nikki said turning to a confused Pegasus.

"I'm on it. I know just the thing." Zim cried scooping GIR up and galloping to town.

_"The townspeople need you they've been sad for a while_," Zim said, pointing to miserable ponies. "Personally I like it..."

_"They march around face a frown and never seem to smile,_" Keegz said over Zim.

"_And if you feel like helping we'd appreciate a lot_," Zee smiled and GiGi and MiRR looked excited.

"_If you'd get up there and spread some cheer from here to Canterlot_!" Zim said, bucking GIR off. GiGi clicked the necklace into place and her father's taco Mark twinkled on his flank.

"Come on ponies, I wanna see you SMILE!" GIR cried, grinning widely.

"GIR!" The crowd choruses.

_"A True, True Friend helps a friend in need,"_ the crowd and aliens cried.

"_A friend will be there to help them see,_

_A True, True Friend helps a friend in need_," The SIR twins zoomed overhead, their silver wings a blur.

_"To see the light,_" Zee sang, nuzzling Zim.

"_To see the light_" the crowd repeated.

"_That shines,"_ Zim said reluctantly, a small smile crawling up his face.

_"That shines,"_ the SIR twins called.

"_From a True, True Friend!_" Zee, Zim, Dib, Gaz, Zin, Keegz, Nikki, GIR, and the SIR twins hugged, Dib and Zim squashed against each other. They struggled for moment, until Zim patted his head awkwardly. The corner of Dib's mouth twitched and they stopped squirming. Then MiRR squished Dib's face, shrieking "FWENDSIP!"


	5. BSBFF

_"When I was just a filly, I found it rather silly,_

_To see how many other ponies I could meet,"_ Zin sang, thinking back to her fillyhood. A tiny unicorn with blue and black hair bounded about, crashing through shops obliviously.

"_I had my doom to breed, didn't know that I would ever need_

_Other ponies to make my life complete" _

A younger Zee zoomed through the air, her bright blue hair flying wildly, and scooped up Zin before she skipped off a cliff. She placed her safely back in town, patted her on the head. Zin began bouncing away again as Zee flew off to catch the SIR twins, who were tossing a small pony between them. Zee scolded them and took the baby.

_"But there was one girl that I cared for,_

_I knew she would be there for me,"_ Zin collided with a smiling pegasus with ruby-red hair. Zin beamed at her.

_"My big sister, best friend forever!" _Zin bounced around Nikki, and Nikki laughed and hugged her.

_"Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together,"_ Nikki placed Zin on her back and zoomed through the air, joined by GIR who shoved a pig in Zin's face.

_"She taught me how to build a bomb, (Best friend forever_!)" Nikki handed a small wrench to Zin, and she tightened the last screw with her hooves.

_"Not a moment was ever calm (We did everything together!)" _Nikki and Zin laughed hysterically as they dropped a bomb in the Everfree Forest, watching it explode with all the colours of the rainbow.

_"We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams_," Nikki watched the Irken Planetery Conversion on a small television, while Zin peeked around her shoulder.

_"I miss her more than I realized_

_It seems..."_ Zin said, a tear forming in her eye.

_"Your big sister, best friend forever,_

_Like two peas in a pod, you did everything together,"_ Nebula, Galaxy, GiGi, MiRR and Keegz sang, as Zin remembered Nikki.

_"And though she's, oh, so far away,_

_I hoped that she would stay,_" Zin looked up to the sky, where she knew her sister was causing mayhem for the Empire.

_"My big sister, best friend,_

_Forever..." _Zin sang sadly, her hair fluttering slightly.

_"Forever..."_


	6. Nikki (Babs Seed)

_ "Yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," _The Cutie Mark Catastrophes sang, sneaking into a snack shop.

_ "First, we thought that Niks was so really, really sweet," _Zin sang, ordering some milkshakes.

_"A new friend to have, and it seemed like such a treat,"_

"Treats? Where?" MiRR said, looking around wildly, Zin placed his milkshake in front of him and he slurped happily.

_ "But then, we found the truth; she's just a bully from the east," _GiGi said, as Nikki burst open the door.

_"She went from Niks, yeah, to a bully and a beast," _Nikki grinned evilly at the ponies, and opened her PAK. The CMC fled in terror, and Nebula and Galaxy laughed loudly.

_ "Everywhere we turn, she's just a step ahead," _Zin said, as Nikki dropped from a tree, holding a toy laser gun. It wasn't supposed to hurt, but her dad had tempered with it. She blasted the ground in front of the CMC, making them do a ridiculous dance.

_"Nikki,Nikki, what we gonna do?" _The CMC ran in front of a blue background with a pink, female Irken sign right in the middle.

_"Got a bully on our tail_

_Gotta hide, we gotta bail," _Nikki popped up in front of them, and they screamed and fell down.

_"Nikki, Nikki, if she's after you,_

_Gotta run, we gotta flee,_

_Gotta hurry, don't you see?" _GiGi and MiRR struggled to lift Zin off the ground, their silver wings fluttering madly. They yelled and bolted away with her, as Nikki had found a piggy launcher.

_"Nikki ,Nikki, are we gonna tell Zee?" _GiGi asked, and MiRR and Zin shook their heads.

_'Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah" _The CMC ducked into a movie theater, where GiGi flew into the air to look out for Nikki. Seeing nothing, she flew down to Zin and MiRR.

_"Hiding from a bully, we know it isn't right_

_But the Cutie Mark Catastrophes, we aren't lookin' for a fight," _Zin said, shaking her head at MiRR's toast launcher. He put it down sadly.

_"Oh, she'll go home soon, and then we'll have some peace again_

_But for now, we're staying out of her way 'til then," _MiRR said, and turned to the screen. Nikki grinned at them and they screamed. Bolting out of the theater, Nebula and Galaxy stopped them. Nikki fluttered over them, holding MiRR's toaster launcher.

_"Everywhere we turn, she's just a step ahead," _Zin cried as they were pelted with the toast.

_"Nikki, Nikki, what we gonna do?" _the CMC cried, fleeing from Nikki.

_"Got a bully on our tail_

_Gotta hide, we gotta bail," _Nikki sprang up from behind a tree, making MiRR squeal.

_"Nikki, Nikki, if she's after you_

_Gotta run, we gotta flee_

_Gotta hurry, don't you see?" _The CMC jumped into a nearby shop. Nikki looked up from behind the counter, Nebula and Galaxy on either side.

_"Why so mean? Why so crude?" _The CMC sang, GiGi and MiRR lifting Zin to a cloud, holding her up so she didn't fall. Nikki popped up from behind tham and cried, "Boo!"

_"Why so angry? Why so rude?_

_Can't you be nice? Can't we be friends?" _The CMC wailed and dropped to the ground, fleeing as fast as they could.

_"Isn't it sad? Is this how it all ends?" _GiGi brushed a tiny tear from her eye.

_"Nikki, Nikki, are we gonna tell-_

_Nikki, Nikki, are we gonna tell-_

_Nikki, Nikki-" _The CMC cried, after Nebula, Galaxy and Nikki kept popping out of everywhere they wanted to go.

_"Are we gonna tell Zee?_" GiGi asked, and Zin and MiRR yelled "NO!"


	7. Love is in Bloom

_Love is in bloom, _Zin sang as Zee and Zim joined claws, Zee blushing at the touch.

_A beautiful bride, a handsome groom,_ Zim then grinned his smug grin, and pulled Zee close. He smirked and kissed her.

_Two spooch's becoming one, _The crowd cheered and began to dance, Zee and Zim rising on PAK legs, twirling and jumping.

_A bond that cannot be undone because,_

_Love is in bloom, _Zee fixed her dress as Nikki and Keegz beamed, tears swimming in their eyes. Zee hugged them and kissed Zee on the head, and walked out to the aisle. GiGi, Keegz and Zin were flower girls, and they skipped happily in front of her.

_A beautiful bride, a handsome groom, _Zee stopped in front of Zim, who beamed at her.

_I said love is in bloom, _Red and Purple made a great speech, drawing tears from the audience.

_You're starting a life and making room,_

_For us (For us, For us...) _The two Irkens kissed, and the crowd erupted in cheers.

_Your special day, _Zee tried a waffle that the SIR twins made. She choked and sputtered, giving a weak thumbs up.

_We celebrate now, the Irken way, _Zee listened to a song that Keegz had made for her. She grinned and hugged her sister, tears in her eyes.

_Your friends are all right here, _Nikki showed Zee a new dance routine for the wedding, and they had a laughing fit as Zim tripped over his own feet, trying to copy them.

_Won't let these moments disappear because,_GIR bowed to Zim as he approached, and Zim looked suspiciously at him. GIR then sprang up and covered his master with confetti. Zim growled a him, then sighed and laughed.

_Love is in bloom_

_A beautiful bride, a handsome groom, _The newly-weds turned to a bound and gagged Dib.

_I said love is in bloom_

_You're starting a life and making room, _The Irkens began to laugh evilly, and the crowd joined in. Dib began to sweat.

_For us, (For us... For us... Aah...) _Zee and Zim held up two guns, and blasted purple light. The light faded and Dib was gone.

_" Best. Wedding. EVER!" _ The SIR twins giggled.


	8. Winter Wrap Up

Winter Wrap Up

"Irk doesn't have winter?" Dib asked, aghast. He had been living in Zim and Zee's base for a few months, and was shocked when they said they had to leave.

"No snow?" Nebula asked, his eyes wide.

"Not like here." Zim said, packing away a few uniforms. "Of course YOU wouldn't know, as you are," he shuddered. "Half HYUMAN."

Nebula rolled his eyes.

"Is it cold?" Galaxy asked.

"Very." Zee said, struggling with a screaming Lil' Zin.

"I DON WANNA GO TO IRK! I WANNA STAY HERE!" She screeched.

"Little help?" Zee panted to Zim. He ignored her.

"What's it like?" Dib asked.

"I expect you'll find out soon enough, EARTH-STINK." Zim said, now packing piggies.

"What? How?" He asked.

"You are coming, are you not?" Zim asked confused. Dib, Nebula and Galaxy grinned at each other.

"Zin, please!" Zee cried, the little Irken now trying to climb away on PAK legs. "You'll get to see F-Zin!"

"Well why didn't you say so!" Zin said, retracting her legs and skipping away. Zee groaned and flopped into Isidar.

"Auro-pilot please. This will be a long ride..."

"WE GET TO SEE THE SIR TWINS AGAIN!" Nebula and Galaxy screamed in her antennae.

"Shut UP! Nebster, Gallia, go sit with Zin." Zee groaned.

She was rewarded with an eight-hour long Irken Winter carol, screamed at the top of their voice boxes by the Irken twins and Zin.

They arrived on Irk, and Zee literally kicked the smeets out. She swore in Irken as she lifted the bags out on her own, while Zim whistled and pretended not to see them.

"Whoa, look at the snow!" Galaxy said, pointing to a purple snowflake.

"Yes, it is artificial and made of the purest acid." Zim said, catching one on his finger. It melted on his glove. Dib however, looked scared.

"ACID?" He sprang back into Isidar. She threw him out in a few seconds, and he was covered from head to toe in a shiny, skin tight suit.

"This will protect you." Isidar said grumpily.

"Step-Momma! Daddy!" A voice cried. F-Zin bolted over the frozen ground and glomped her parents. Zee stumbled and fell over on the ground, and Zim struggled in her grasp.

"Momma!" Galaxy and Nebula cried, leaping onto her.

"Me!" Zin cried, jumping on her head.

"Enough fun people, let's get to work." F-Zin said, shrugging the smeets off of her.

"Work?" Nebula groaned.

"Of course! How else will spring get here?" F-Zin said. She pointed behind her and the smeets craned to see.

Irkens of all shapes and sizes were manning giant machines and zooming through the air on jetpacks.

"What are they doing?" Dib asked.

"Winter Wrap Up." Zee said, struggling to stand. "Irk isn't an organic planet, it needs to me manipulated. So, we change the seasons ourselves."

Dib, Nebula, Galaxy and Zin beamed at each other.

"Three months of winter coolness,  
And awesome doomsday bombs," F-Zin said, leading them all to work.

"We've kept our toes-sies warm at home,  
Time off from work to play," the SIR twins called, divebombing the group.

"You never work!" Zee cried as she dropped the bags.

"But the food I brought is runnin' out,  
And we can't eat in this cold," GIR said, falling out of the sky onto Zee's head, gnawing on a frozen corndog.

"And even though I love my boots,  
This fashion's getting old," Nikki said, walking out from behind a giant purple machine wearing sparkly black boots.

"The time has come to welcome spring,  
And all things warm and green," Zin said, jumping onto Dib's head.  
"But it's also time to say goodbye,  
It's winter we must clean," the Irken twins sang, catching flakes on their tongues.  
"How can we help? We're new, you see," Dib and the smeets sang as they ran to see the giant machines.

"What does every Irken do?  
How do I help without a PAK?  
I haven't got a clue!" Dib cried.

"Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!  
Let's finish our holiday cheer,  
Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!" The Irkens cried as they zoomed through the air.

"'Cause tomorrow spring–" Zim cried.

"–is here!" F-Zin interrupted him, making him growl.

"'Cause tomorrow spring is here!" The Irkens called to them.

"Bringing home the Irken troops  
A Jetpackers' job begins," F-Zin said, strapping on a jetpack and zooming into the air, guiding incoming Voot's to the ground.

"And clearing all the gloomy skies,  
To let the sunshine in,  
We move the clouds,  
And we melt the purple snow," She called, now zooming through violet clouds so that the hot sun melted the snow into acid. Dib helped in surprise when some slush hit his foot, but his suit protected him.

"When the sun comes up  
Its warmth and beauty will glow!" The SIR twins and F-Zin sang as they zoomed through the air.

"Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!  
Let's finish our holiday cheer  
Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!  
'Cause tomorrow spring is here  
Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!  
'Cause tomorrow spring is here  
'Cause tomorrow spring is here!" The Irkens sang as many more Voot's landed, followed by the Massive.

"Our cozy homes hibernate  
Under the snow and ice," Nikki sag as she manned a giant machine. It dug into the surface and the purple roof of an Irken house was seen.

"We wake up all their heat sensors,  
So quietly and nice," Zim said sarcastically as he drilled through the dirt. He pressed a button on the roof and the house popped out of the ground, heat blazing from it and melting the snow around it.

"We help them gather up their food,  
Fix their homes below," Nikki said as she led Irkens to their houses with snack baskets. They waved goodbye as they stepped through the doors.

"We welcome back the invaders," Zim called as a small Irken fled in terror from their home. Zim had rigged it with booby traps for intruders, and defective SIR units were chasing him down the road.

"So the Smeeteries will grow!" Nikki and Zim cried as a full Smeetery popped from the ground.

"Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!" The Irkens sang.  
"Winter, winter" Nikki called in the background.  
"Let's finish our holiday cheer,  
Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!" The small Irken ran, squealing into Zim. Zim growled and threw him back to the SIR units.  
"Winter, winter," Nikki continued, ignoring the Irken's squeals if pain.  
"'Cause tomorrow spring is here  
Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!" Irkens sang from their roofs and from their windows.  
"'Cause tomorrow spring is here  
'Cause tomorrow spring is here!" The SIR twins zipped through the air, giggling and knocking Irkens off their houses.

"No easy task to clear the ground  
Plant our tiny beads." Zee sang as the Tallest walked to the ground. Purple and Red took out two identical remotes and Zee followed. They pressed the buttons and tiny beads flew through the air, landing on the frozen dirt.  
"With proper care and sunshine  
Everyone it feeds," the beads grew into snack stands, with soda, nachos and donuts. Hungry Invaders flooded the stand, eager for food.  
"Nachos, donuts, exotic pies,  
Colourful frosting too,  
We must work so very hard," Zee said as she and the Tallests strolled along, repeatedly pressing the buttons.

"It's just so much to do!" She, Red and Purple whined.

"Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!  
Let's finish our holiday cheer  
Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!  
'Cause tomorrow spring is here  
Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!" The Irkens cried, their mouths full of snacks.

"'Cause tomorrow spring is here," the SIR twins cried.

"'Cause tomorrow spring is here!" The Irkens replied.

"Now that we know what they all do  
We have to find our place," Dib and the smeets sang, looking at all the Irkens work.  
"And help with all of my heart," Dib said.  
"Tough task ahead we face," Zin said.  
"How will we do without a PAK," Dib asked. "Help the Irken way,  
I wanna belong so I must  
Do my best today,  
Do my best today!" He cried, bolting after the Irken twins as they ran to see the snacks.

"Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!  
Let's finish our holiday cheer  
Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!  
'Cause tomorrow spring is here  
Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!" The Irkens cried around them.

"'Cause tomorrow spring is here  
'Cause tomorrow spring is here  
'Cause tomorrow spring is here!" Dib and the smeets sang.


	9. Rainbow Factory

**_*Pony forms:_**

**_Zee, Pegasus_**

**_Light green coat+wings, bright blue eyes, mix of pale pink and blue mane. _**

**_Cutie Mark:_**

**_Female Irken symbol, crossed over by two knives_**

**_Zim, Pegasus_**

**_Green coat+wings, black mane, red eyes_**

**_Cutie Mark:_**

**_Irken Invader symbol_**

**_Dib, Earth Pony_**

**_Blue coat, gold eyes, scythe-like hair, glasses_**

**_Cutie Mark:_**

**_Grey, neutral face *_**

Zee and Zim entered a dark room, where a large tank stood, as well as a conveyor belt that stretched into a small, dark opening. Zee grinned evilly while Zim looked on excitedly.

She pressed a large button with her hoof, and Dib fell clumsily into the tank.

"Wha-where am I?" he said, panicking. "Zim, Zee? Let me out!"

"Nope." Zee said.

"Why not?" he asked desperately.

"Cuz we're evil!" Zim cried.

"And you shall be part of our plan." Zee continued.

"What plan?" Dib said.

Do you know how rainbows form, Dib?" Zim asked, heading over to the controls.

"O-of course-" He began.

"_Do _you?" She demanded. Dib froze. Now that he thought about it… Nopony knew how rainbows formed.

Zee retreated and smirked.

"_Now A Rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice,_

_As the story we knew of sugar and spice," _She sang in a deadly tone. A large device lowered from the ceiling to look at Dib. It had a large lens, like a camera.

_"But a rainbow's easy once you get to know it_

_With the help of the magic of a pegasus device," _Zee continued, firing up the machine. The large-lensed object began to glow a strange, purple colour.

Dib began to panic, beating the glass with his hooves. It wouldn't budge.

_"Let's delve deeper into rainbow philosophy,_

_Far beyond that of cloudsdale's mythology," _Zim continued, pulling up a picture of Cloudsdale on his computer.

_"It's easy to misjudge that floating city,_

_With it's alluring decor and social psychology,_" He said, looking at the city with a weird fondness.

_"But with all great things comes a great responsibility,_

_That of Cloudsdale's being weather stability," _He said, pulling up a few pictures of Pegasi kicking clouds away and controlling the wind.

_"How, you ask, are they up to the task_

_ which the answer is in a simple facility," _Zee said, as Zim showed a beautiful rainbow. She gestured to the giant machine looming in Dib's face. He stared at it in horror, the purple light becoming brighter and brighter. That light was the last thing he saw, for the machine shot a beam of the light straight at his face. Zim and Zee shielded their faces from the light, looking up when it faded. Dib was slumped against the tank, grey from head to hoof.

_"In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true," _Zee sang, dancing around Zim happily.

_"In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through," _ He replied, standing on his back legs in his victory pose.

_"In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true," _Zee sang, skipping over to the conveyor belt, where a colourful liquid was being poured into large buckets and vanishing into the small, dark space.

_"In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true," _Zim sang, putting his hoof around her shoulder as they watched.

_"In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through," _She said, an evil smirk crawling up her face.

_"In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true," _He said, oblivious to her grin.

Zee shoved Zim into the tank with Dib's corpse, and slamming the door. _"In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through," _She sang as the purple light engulfed him. The last thing he heard was her insane laughter.


	10. Love me, Miyuki

Red and Purple, as Irken Elites, chatted on their way to the Academy. Purple froze when he saw the instructor. She beamed at him and told him to take his seat. He rushed to obey, and sat bolt upright in his desk. As she taught, he never took in a word she said, just stared at her dreamily.

_"Hey Miyuki, Hey Miyuki _

_I'm afraid to raise my hand _

_I have something to ask you _

_cause I want to understand,"_ He sang to himself, as she showed them her plans for the Massive.

"_It's not about homework_

_it's about 1 + 1 is 2 _

_I don't want you to teach me _

_I just want to be with you,_" He sang, thinking about a date with her.

_"Hey Miyuki, Miyuki _

_Hey Miyuki, Miyuki _

_Hey Miyuki, Miyuki _

_I think I'm in love with you..._" Purple was shocked to see Red hand her a bouquet of Irken flowers, as he blushed brilliantly. Growling, Purple took out his laser gun, and pointed it at his friend. Fortunately, Purple was a terrible shot, and it missed Red by about a foot, instead hitting a tiny Skoodge.

_"Hey Miyuki, Miyuki _

_Hey Miyuki, Miyuki _

_Hey Miyuki, Miyuki _

_I think I'm in love with you!"_ Red shot back at him, and the two went into a fight, pulling on each other's antennae and clawing their faces. Miyuki finally dragged them apart, glaring at the two if them.

The next day, the class was taken to the lab to see the scientists. In the background, Zim was petting Cthulu. Purple, with a bent antenna and bruised cheek, pulled out a homemade pistol from his pocket to give to Miyuki.

_"Hey Miyuki, hey Miyuki _

_I'm afraid to see you after school _

_I can't come to your office _

_And tell you that you're cool_," He sang, staring at her as she discussed plans with a Vortian.

_"It's not about my tests _

_Or about my homework you should grade _

_I don't want you to tell me _

_I just want to go on a date!_" He said, once again imagining the two of them on a romantic date.

"_Hey Miyuki, Miyuki _

_Hey Miyuki, Miyuki _

_Hey Miyuki, Miyuki _

_I think I'm in love with you..._" Red had beaten Purple, and was handing Miyuki an Irken bazooka. She took it, grinning excitedly. Purple yanked Red back, greeting Miyuki in a purple tux, complete with a top hat. Red growled and shoved him away, presenting her with an Irken card, saying _YOU INVADED MY SPOOCH. _

_"Hey Miyuki, Miyuki _

_Hey Miyuki, Miyuki _

_Hey Miyuki, Miyuki _

_I think I am loving you!"_ Purple tackled Red, and tried to yank the card out of his grasp.

Miyuki turned around to scold them, but in that moment, Cthulu broke free. He swallowed the Tallest whole, and Red and Purple stared at the beast in horror. Then they smiled at each other and laughed, patting each other on the back and grinning like old friends.

"Aww look, he's hungry!" Zim cooed.


	11. The Moon

**_A long time ago, Alicorn Princes Red and Purple ruled the land of Equestria along with their niece, Princess Zee. While Red and Purple ruled the day, Zee ruled the night, and for many years there was peace throughout the world. _**

"B-but I-"Zee began.

"Enough is enough!" Prince Red said stubbornly. "I can't make the ponies stay up during the night, when will they get their sleep?" He turned to Prince Purple, who was stuffing his face with donuts.

"During the day-"

"Zee, shut up." Prince Purple rolled his eyes. "There is a reason you raise the moon. It's dark, it's scary. No one likes the night. Therefore, no one likes you." He speared a chocolate donut on his horn, flung it into the air, and caught it as it sailed down.

"W-what?" Zee gasped. Her dark blue hair covered her face as she cried.

"Now go away. You're being annoying." Red said.

**_The Princes were never very good at kindness. Or subtlety._**

Sobbing, Zee fled the chamber, hating them.

_Why should they be loved, while I am shoved to the side? _She thought furiously, passing a portrait of the Princes, their bright hair being whipped by the wind.

She ran to her chamber and locked the door with her magic. She went to her balcony and stared at the setting sun. Sighing, she raised the moon with her magic.

_"Now the hour has come at last_

_The soft and fading light," _She sang softly, watching it rise slowly.

_"Has crossed the west horizon_

_ And has bidden us goodnight," _She watched as Zin, Keegz and Nikki flew through the air, sitting on a cloud to see the sunset.

_"And what a lovely night it is,_

_ To walk a moonlit field,_

_ To see the softer shades_

_ That are by starlight now revealed," _Zee smiled softly, raising her wings and flying away from the castle, seeing the darkness creep over the world. But then she saw the fillies fly back home, and shut the door behind them.

_ "So why is it that now,_

_ When all is quiet and at rest_

_ When candles glow and all the world_

_ Is at its very best," _She thought, watching more and more ponies go home before the night reached them.

_"The ponies of Equestria_

_ Should lock themselves away_

_ To shun the moon and wait instead_

_ For Uncle's sunny day?" _She sang angrily, raising herself higher into the air, the night becoming, darker, the stars disappearing.

_"Am I so wrong to wish that they_

_ Would see things like I do?_

_ And am I so wrong to think_

_ That they might love me too?_

_ Why shouldn't they adore me?_

_ Is it not within my right?_

_ I'll not be overshadowed!_

_ Mine is not the lesser light!" _Zee cried, her mane becoming longer, her eyes becoming brighter. Her horn glowed a very dark blue, and her mane was becoming straight, no longer it's wavy form. The ponies heard the vicious wind and huddled more closely to their fires.

_"I've waited long enough now_

_ For them all to come around_

_ And though the Sun may plead and threaten,_

_The Moon will stand her ground," _She screamed, the fire in the cottages blowing out. The Princes came out of the castle to see what the matter was, and began flying toward the angry girl. She screeched and shot a beam of darkness at them, and they fell back, their horns snapped. They stared at her in horror as she cackled.

_"And all will know the wonder_

_Of my dark and jeweled sky_

_When all the world is wrapped_

_In an eternal lullaby_

_So say goodnight at this,_

_The final setting of the sun_

_Tomorrow dawn's in darkness_

_The nighttime has begun!" _Zee screamed, blowing the Princes away with her wind. The three fillies screeched, seeing their beloved Princes disappear. Zee ripped off the roofs of all her subject's homes, and they stared at her with terrified eyes as she cackled. The small girl they shunned would be their downfall.

_/_

Prince Red came to in a rough, dry plain. To his left, his partner, Purple, was waking up as well.

"What do we do?" He asked Red, his eyes wide.

"There is one thing…" Red said.

"Not…. _Him?" _Purple gasped. He knew what the danger was, and so did Red. Years ago, the Pegasus went on a rampage, killing nearly everypony in sight. Only the Elements of Harmony could control him.

"How else do we stop her?' Red snapped. Purple gulped. They stood up and walked to his house. For hours they walked, unable to fly because their wings had broken in the fall. Finally they reached the small cottage. Purple sighed and knocked.

"Open up! We know you're here!" He called. The door opened a crack, revealing two blood-red eyes.

"How nice of you two to drop by…" The insane colt smirked. The Princes gulped simultaneously.

Back in Canterlot, Zee was resting on a cloud, content with herself. The frightened ponies down below were building a giant statue of the Princess.

_"Ask not the sun why he sets,  
Why he shrouds his light away," _She sang softly to herself.

_"Or why he hides his glowing gaze  
When night turns crimson gold to grey,"_ Zee raised her head to see a cloaked figure fly up to meet her, resting on a cloud nearby.

_"For silent falls the guilty sun  
As day to dark does turn  
One simple truth he dare not speak:  
His light can only blind and burn," _The figure sang softly, almost a whisper.

"What is he doing?" Purple whispered. He and Red waited in the shadows for what the Pegasus would do.

_"No mercy for the guilty  
Bring down their lying sun  
Blood so silver black by night  
Upon their faces pale white" _Zee sang to the stranger, and he nodded. A small grin crept up her face, and she flew over to him, nuzzling his cheek.

"Is he…" Red began, then stopped. He stared at Purple in shock.

_"Cruel moon, bring the end," _Zee sang, rising with the Pegasus into the air, the vicious wind starting once again. _  
"The dawn will never rise again." _The colt's hood fell back, revealing the bright red eyes everypony feared, and the evil smile to go with it. Zim was back.

**_*Happy 4th everypony! Even though I'm Canadian, I hope everypony has a great day! I really liked this chapter, it was really fun to write! Hope you like!_**


	12. Lullaby for a Princess

"_Fate has been cruel and order unkind_

_How can we have sent you away?"_ Red sang as he and Purple stared at the night sky, where Zee was imprisoned on the moon.

"_The blame was our own; the punishment yours_

_The harmony's silent today,_" Purple continued, bowing his head so the purple mane covered his face.

"_But into the stillness we'll bring you a song_

_And we will your company keep_

_Till your tired eyes and our lullabies_

_Have carried you softly to sleep_," they sang together, raising the sun slowly with their newly healed horns.

"_Once did two ponies who shone like the sun_

_Look out on their kingdom and sigh,_

_They smiled and said, 'Surely, there is no pony_

_So lovely and so well beloved as I.'_" Red sang, remembering their reign. They had always been the center of attention, and all the ponies adored them.

"_So great was their reign and so brilliant their glory_

_That long was the shadow they cast_

_Which fell dark upon the young filly they loved_

_And grew only darker as days and nights passed"_ Purple sang, a tear falling from his violet eye as he remembered Zee becoming more and more distant with them, as they were becoming more rude and selfish, ignoring her pleads.

"_Lullay moon princess, goodnight small niece mine_

_And rest now in moonlight's embrace,_" Red said, brushing a tear from his own ruby eye.

"_Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_

_Through cloud, and through sky, and through space,"_ Purple said with a sigh.

_"Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

_And carry my sorrow in kind,_

_Sweet Zee, you're loved so much more than you know_

_Forgive me for being so blind,_" Red sang, watching the moon's descent.

"_Soon did those ponies took notice that others_

_Did not give their niece their due_

_And neither had they loved her as she deserved_

_They watched as their princess's unhappiness grew,_" Purple sang softly. He remembered her anger, and the terror she caused when she had had enough. The tears in her angry eyes as she called the fearsome winds

"_But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly_

_Takes hold of the mind of its host_

_And those foolish ponies did nothing to stop_

_The destruction of one who had needed them most,"_ Red sang, remembering that she had fallen into the arms of Zim, the sadistic Pegasus that had expressed a desire to rule with her. How desperate she was for love that she trusted him. Together they searched for the Princes, determined to end them.

"_Lullay moon princess goodnight small niece mine_

_And rest now in moonlight's embrace_

_Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_

_Through cloud, and through sky, and through space"_ They sang together, watching her shadow in the great moon, remembering what they had lost.

On the ground down below, a pale and freckled F-Zin dragged a terrified Dipper across the grounds. She stopped to wave at the Princes but they ignored her. She looked back at Dipper, who was trying to escape. She ran after him, screaming about his betrayal. They vanished behind the castle walls.

"_Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

_And carry my sorrow in kind_

_Sweet Zee, you're loved so much more than you know_

_May troubles be far from your mind_

_Forgive us for being so blind,"_ they turned back to return to their castle, flying to their highest chamber to watch the moon disappear. They remembered finding a potion for their horns, healing them before Zee and Zim arrived. When the two of them found the Princes, they attacked mercilessly. Even during the fight they could see the misery in Zee's bright eyes. It was with great sorrow that they sent her away, the small girl they drove to insanity. The insane Pegasus was turned to stone, and he sat in the royal garden, the look of hatred still on his evil face.

"_The years now before us_

_Fearful and unknown_

_I never imagined_

_I'd face them on my own,_" Red whispered, as the sun filled the earth with brightness. Purple rested a hoof on his shoulder and smiled sadly.

"_May these thousand winters_

_Swiftly pass, I pray_

_I love you; I miss you_

_All these miles away,"_ Purple sang, guiding Red back inside. Together they wept for their lost girl, as the ponies of Equestria came out to play, basking in the warm sun.

"_May all your dreams be sweet tonight_

_Safe upon your bed of moonlight_

_And know not of sadness, pain, or care_

_And when we dream, we'll fly away and meet you there_

_Sleep_..." Zee stared at the bright world she once called her home, hated her Uncles for her punishment. But there was no one to hear her fuming, so a silent tear fell down her cheek as she fell into a restless sleep.


	13. Zee's Reply

_"Fate has been cruel and order unkind  
How could you have sent me away?" _Zee sang softly, staring down at the world of Equestria from her prison. There she knew her Uncles were ruling, rising her moon in her absence.

_"I sit here and gaze into stillness alone,  
The darkness and silence pervade," _She sang, watching the ponies once again ignore her as the moon rose to meet them. __

'But here in my prison, my thoughts they won't fade  
Of power, and glory, and praise  
Till your blinded eyes, can see your own lies  
The stars will recount my last days," She sang, dreamily thinking of the power she had felt when she released her winds. How the Princes couldn't stop her until they found the right spell. But she had seen them afterward, boasting about their defeat, when they were really ripped of their strength when it happened. __

"Once was a pony whose moon shone so bright,  
The stars were in awe at its glow.  
She smiled and said, 'Surely, there is no pony  
who'd dare be asleep through this marvelous show'" Zee sang, remembering her peaceful reign, whn the night stars shone over the beautiful fields. She remembered flying over them in glee, so happy her night had arrived at last.__

"Yet where were they all, her subjects she never  
Caught sight of once shadows did fall  
Their laughter and joy was but a hopeless dream  
Which grew into nightmares as sun rays charmed all," Zee remembered the sorrow she felt when she realized there was nopony awake to see her gorgeous night. How they fled from it, as though it was a disease. __

"Wait now, sun Princes, The night will arise  
So keep not my moon in its place,  
Uncle, my judgment was not yours to give,  
And soon now we'll both meet our fates." Zee thought, her hate rising when the Princes did nothing to help her, never thought of how this revelation would affect her. __

"Carry my rage, oh you shadows of night,  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Uncle, your deed hurt much more than you know  
The time for my vengeance is nigh," Zee remembered Zim, a pony who loved the night as much as she, who showed her more consideration than her Uncles ever did. She remembered with a smile the look of horror when the Princes realized they had given her a valuable weapon. __

"The beams of another cast brightly on others,  
whose love and affection it drew  
And there that moon princess watched, shunned by the world,  
as hate filled her heart and unhappiness grew," She remembered her sorrow as she hid from the ponies, making the night darker and darker until she became filled with hate. But nopony noticed the change of night, for they were asleep, ignoring their princess's cries of despair in the night.__

"'Why don't they adore me?' she thought  
to herself, as the other had no right to boast  
And those selfish ponies did nothing to stop  
The destruction of I, who had needed them most," Zee watched the Princes stare at the night sky, then return to their chambers to sleep. Even then, they ignored her. Nopony was awake then, and nopony was awake now. seeing this drew tears into her eyes, and she buried her head under her hooves.__

"Wait now, sun Princes, the night will arise  
So keep not my moon in its place,  
Uncle, my judgment was not yours to give,  
And soon now we'll both meet our fates." She sang, tears streaming down her cheeks. She knew that she had to wait a thousand winters. A thousand years with nopony to talk to… Nopony to love. Zim had a fate similar to hers, frozen in a statue in the royal garden. She took comfort that he would be there for her when she was released. They would rule the night once again…__

"Carry my rage, oh you shadows of night,  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Uncle, your deed hurt much more than you know  
May guilt plague you for your great crime  
For the time of my vengeance is nigh," Zee brushed away her tears, her eyes becoming brighter, her mane becoming it's longer shape once again. She stood up and glared at the bright world, hating everything about it.__

"The years now before us  
Fearful and unknown  
I never imagined  
I'd face them on my own," She sang, her voice becoming softer, yet more threatening. __

"May these thousand winters  
Swiftly pass, I pray  
My pain grows, I can't know  
Are you still the same?" She sang, her wings rising as her dark magic swirled around her. He mane, once a bright blue and pink, was becoming a dark black.__

"May all your dreams be sweet tonight  
Safe behind your veil of sunlight  
You know not my sadness, pain, nor care  
And as you dream, I'll break away and meet you there  
Sleep..." She whispered, looking upwards. The moon had opened a swirling, white portal, and it was slowly becoming brighter. "Tomorrow, dear Uncles, I break free…." She said with an evil grin.


	14. CMC

**_*Note, they are ponified*_**

_"Look here, are three little ponies," _MiRR sang, wearing ridiculous punk makeup, pointing a stolen camera at the Cutie Mark Catastrophes. _  
"Ready to sing for this crowd  
Listen up 'cause here's our story  
I'm gonna sing it," _

_"Very loud!" _Zin and GiGi cried.

"When you're a younger pony,"

MiRR sang dramatically, while Zin did a weird and terrible dance on her PAK legs. _  
"And your flank is very bare  
Feels like the sun will never come  
When your cutie mark's not there," _He sang, pointing to GiGi, who was wearing a sun costume and flying above his head. _  
"So the three of us fight the fight," _Zin kicked out with her mechanical legs, flicking GiGi offstage. _  
"There is nothing that we fear," _F-Zin popped out from behind a curtain, looking for something. A frightened Dipperpeeked from behind Zin, who was doing a horrible "robot" dance. F-zin let out a battle cry and lunged for him, making him yelp and tear down another curtain, revealing GiGi struggling to get out of her sun costume._  
"We'll have to figure out what we'll do next  
'til our cutie marks are here!" _MiRR continued, oblivious to Dipper's screams as he bolted from the stage, F-Zin following close behind.

"We are the Cutie Mark Catastrophes,

_On a quest to find out who we are  
And we will never stop the journey  
Not until we have our cutie marks!" _The CMC sang together, Zin doing a spinning jump that landed on MiRR's head, while GiGi's right rocket foot went off, spewing sparks all over the stage as she zoomed around, out of control.

"They all say that you'll get your mark  
When the time is really right,"

GiGi pin-wheeled offstage, a picture of a life-clock eppearing ehind MiRR and Zin._  
"And you know just what you're supposed to do  
And your talent comes to light," _MiRR threw Zin off his back and slid into a spotlight held by GiGi. _  
"But it's not as easy as it sounds  
And that waiting's hard to do  
So we test our talents everywhere  
Until our face is blue," _Zin, who had been holding her breath for some time, popped in front of the little SIR, her face a pale blue. She gasped, swayed, then fainted onto a background curtain,

"We are the Cutie Mark Catastrophes,  
On a quest to find out who we are  
And we will never stop the journey  
Not until we have our cutie marks,"

The CMC sang, GiGi zooming to stop the curtain from falling on the limp Zin. She struggled under the weight, her rocket feet sparking under the pressure.

"We are the Cutie Mark Catastrophes  
On a quest to find out who we are  
And we will never stop the journey  
Not until we have our cutie marks"

MiRR realized what was going on and pulled Zin out of the way. GiGi crashed down with the curtain, sending props flying. When the smoke cleared, the CMC popped their heads up and beamed at the camera.

"Great take!" Nikki said, clapping her hooves. "But… uh…" She loked down awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" Zin asked nervously.

"Aheheh… I had the lens cap on." Nikki smiled sheepishly.

The CMC groaned and flopped backwards.

**_*Don't read if you are not Invader Twilight. There are spies everywhere..._**

**_Dear reader, who do you want to sing Pinkie's songs? GIR would be nice, but he's not exactly sane. So who would you like? _**

**_Hey... You read this, didn't you?! GUARDS! TAKE THEM TO THE DIMENSION OF PURE DOOKY! MUWAHAHAHAHA-Wait a sec, I'm getting a call...It's full? Ah come on! _**

**_You're lucky...* _**


	15. Smile Song

_"My name is GIR the Unit, HI THERE!"_ GIR screamed at a passing girl and her mother.

_"And I am here to say, HOW YA DOING'?"_ He waved to Old Kid.

_"I'm gonna make you smile and I will brighten up your day,_" he sang, stopping when he saw two sad kids.

_"It doesn't matter now, WHAT'S UP_?" He walked up to them. They didn't seem surprised at all that the small green dog was talking.

"_If you are sad or blue, HOWDY!_" He poked their faces.

_"'Cause cheering up my friends is just what GIR is here to do,_" he pulled out a rubber pig and waved it in their faces. They giggled and took it.

_"'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile,_

_Yes I do_," he scooped them up and began juggling them, making them squeal in delight. More kids crowded around, cheering GIR on.

_"It fills my heart with cupcakes all the while_

_Yes it does,_" GIR tossed the kids into the crowd and ran away.

"_'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile,_

_From these happy friends of mine,_" GIR waved to the kids over his shoulder, and they beamed back at him.

_"I like to see you grin, hello_!" He sang, skipping into the Skool playground and waving to the kids on the swings.

_"I love to see you beam, hold on!_" He cried, activating his rocket feet and swinging the kids really high into the air. They cheered and beamed at him as he took a bow.

"_The corners of your mouth turned up is always GIR's dream, weird lump!"_ He said, pointing to a pimple on a boy's cheek.

_"But if you're kind of worried,_

_And your face has made a frown,_" he noticed Zin, in her human disguise (a small, blue eyed girl with short black hair) swinging sadly on a distant swing.

"_I'll work real hard and do my best to turn that sad frown upside down,"_ he flee over and grabbed her under her arms, lifting her into the air. She whooped in delight, her hair flying.

_"'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin_

_Yes I do,_" he sang, placing her down in a cheering group of kids.

_"Bust it out from eye to eye let it begin,_" he hugged her around her middle then flew away, waving over his shoulder.

"_Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin_

_And you fill me with good cheer!_" He did a loop-de-loop in the air, soaring over the city.

"_It's true some days are dark and lonely,_" He thought of his lost head-bees sadly.

_"And maybe you feel sad,_

_But GIR will be there to show you that it isn't that bad,_" he forgot about it and squealed like a piglet.

_"There's one thing that makes me happy and makes my whole life, worthwhile,_

_And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile!_" He crashed through the Skool roof to hug Zim.

_"I really am so happy_

_Your smile fills me with cheese_," he giggled and leaped out of the way as Zim lunged for him.

_"I give a smile I get a smile_

_And that's so special to me,_" he pulled Zim's cheeks so it looked as though he was smiling then he flew away.

_"'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam_

_Yes I do,_" he landed in front of the smeet girls and they grinned and ran after him.

_"Tell me what more can I say_

_To make you see_

_That I do,_" the SIR twins looked up and zoomed after their dad.

_"It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam,"_ Dib, Zim, Hail and Zee bolted after the Unit, pushing people over to reach him first. The Irkens wanted to catch him before he was noticed... some more, and Dib wanted proof of aliens.

_"Yes it always makes my day,_" GIR did a tap dance on Dib's head, making him laugh.

"_Come on everybody smile, smile, smile,_

_Fill my heart up with muffins, muffins,_" GIR cried, dancing in front of a large crowd of humans, all beaming at him. Zee began singing with Him, and the crowd joined in.

"_All I really need's a smile, smile, smile,_

_From these happy friends of mine!_" GIR cried happily, the crowd beaming at him.

_"Come on everybody smile, smile, smile,_

_Fill my heart up with waffles, waffles_

_All I really need's a smile, smile, smile_

_From these happy friends of mine,_" the crowd and GIR sang, as he pulled Dib, Zee, Zim, the SIR twins and the smeet girls into the center. Keegz twirled the Unit around, making Zim crack a small smile.

_"Yes the perfect gift for me,_" GIR sang as he stopped spinning.

_"Come on everybody smile, smile, smile,"_ the crowd sang over him.

_"Is a smile as wide as a mile_," GIR continued, standing on Dib's head again, singing his little heart out.

_"Fill my heart up with mooses, mooses,_" the crowd sang again, joining hands and swaying.

_"To make me happy as can be,_" the SIR twins sang, hugging their dad.

_"All I really need's a smile, smile, smile; From these happy friends of-"_ The crowd continued.

_"Smile, smile, smile, smile, smile,_" they all sang, GIR rising into the air slowly.

_"Come on and smile!_" The smeet girls cried.

_"Come on and smile_!" GIR landed, upside-down in front of Gaz. She growled.


	16. Tak's Bard

"Mistress?" MiMi asked.

"Hmm?" Tak looked up from her controls.

"Why do you hate Zim?" She asked.

Tak sighed. Ever since her invasion, MiMi's mind had been a bit wobbly.

"He ruined my life." She said simply.

"Can you sing me a song about it?" The SIR asked, her eyes wide.

Tak allowed herself a small smile. "Sure."

MiMi climbed into her lap and she began to sing

_"When you're rife with devastation_

_There's a simple explanation:_

_You're a Control Brains's creation_

_Trapped inside a crystal ball,"_ Tak sang, remembering her hatching.

_"And whichever way he tilts it_

_Know that we must be resilient_

_We won't let them break our spirits_

_As we sing our silly song,"_ MiMi nodded happily.

_"When I was a little Irken, a power outage overtook my testin'_

_So they shipped me off to the Planet Dirt._

_Said clean this up if you wanna get out_

_So I built my own spaceship and built my own robot slave_

_Now, Memories are blurred, and their faces are obscured, but I still,_

_know the words to this song,_" Tak sang, remembering the cursed planet. She had escaped in a homemade Voot and SIR, determined to find Zim.

_"When an idiot ruins your life_

_And he causes nothing to you but strife_

_Listen to the jingle jangle_

_Of my giant Irk machine,_" she remembered her giant lava machine with a smile.

_"'Cause my eyes are hypnotizing_

_And the whole world's harmonizing_

_So please children stop your crying_

_And just sing along with me,_" she tapped her implant and MiMi giggled.

_"There I was as an abandoned Irken, life lived hard got my head to thinkin_

_Why feel bad for the life I lost. when the bell beyond is ringing it's toll_

_when all the ghosts and creepies choke, just laugh it off like they made a joke_

_now here I am alive, without soul to stop my drive, and I still, know_

_the words to this song,_" she said, clenching her fists, a weird look in her eye.

_"When the oldest one relaxes_

_His life goes in tiny flashes_

_time goes by in wind-swept ashes_

_like a angry monkey's growl,_

_When you're bad at evil laughter_

_You are seen as a disaster_

_but we'll see who will die faster_

_as you sing along with me,_" Tak finished with an evil smirk.

"Will you ever kill him, mistress?" MiMi yawned.

"Oh yes... I will make him pay for what he did to me." Tak said with a snarl. She looked down and saw that MiMi had fallen asleep. She sighed happily and began to hum her song again.


	17. Mr Baloon's Brew

GIR sat alone in his filthy room, his head in his hands. Dib had finally succeeded in taking Zim away, and GIR had to hide behind a tree outside to escape the bombing. He had watched as his master was dragged away, kicking and screaming, too scared to move. He had returned to his room, hoping that it wasn't true. It was too much for the little Unit to take.

"What do I do, Mr Balloon?" He asked his new friend, a purple balloon with a drawn face. He stared at it for a few seconds then beamed.

"Mr Balloon, you're a genius!" He cried, rushing to fetch a bucket. Hurriedly he placed it over the mangled oven and turned on the burners.

_"I'll cook up a solution with the knowledge I've accrued,_" he sang, beginning to add various ingredients to the bucket, like paste and muffins.

"_They say a kitch-en time saves nine, but I'm just saving you!_" He thought of his master as he stored the ingredients.

_"I've gathered the ingredients to make some time sorbet,_

_There's hardly room for seconds when the seconds melt away_!" He smiled at Mr Balloon and dug around in his own head.

_"Watch as I work my Unit magic_

_Ear of a moose and potatoes_," he sang cheerfully, plopping the said items into the makeshift pot.

_"Watch as the matter turns to batter_

_open the portal, jump in!"_ He beamed as it began to bubble.

"_Blue glue, do you fear it small balloon_?" He asked Mr Balloon, adding the glue to the sticky solution.

_"Sometimes life is not a ostrich, walking on a silver moon_," he sang wisely, tasting the stew and smiling.

_"Toss a pig and,_

_save the bacon_," he said, tossing his rubber piggy into the mix.

"_Cake and peanuts, be a genius_," he boasted to himself, adding a giant pink cake.

"_Decoration, imagination,_" he added streamers and glitter.

_"Chocolate icing, timeline splicing,_

_Meat is rising, rectifying_," he giggled as the blobby mess began boiling.

"_GIR if you are hearing this it means I'm dead and gone,_" a screen came out of the floor, showing Zim's worried face.

"_Please don't bake a portal; just accept it and move on!"_

"_My bucket is preheated and I've got you in my thrall,_

_They say I'm dim, but I'll bring back Zim by baking the fourth wall!"_ GIR sang once again ignoring his master.

_"Watch as I work my Unit magic,_

_Cupcake icing and funny bone_!" GIR sang cheerfully, storing the now glowing mix.

_"Irk help the outcast with his witchcraft,_" he called pleadingly to the heavens.

_"Someday you're gonna come home,_

_Someday, you're gonna come... home_." He sang, a single tear falling from his eye as he stared at a photo of himself and his master. The strange stew began swirling, becoming bigger and bigger.

"I'M COMING MASTER!" He cried, leaping through.

Mr Balloon swayed in the air as the portal disappeared. Then he popped.


	18. Daddy Zim

Purple and Red headed back inside their castle, finished their lullaby for Zee. Many years had passed since she was banished, so many that most ponies did not remember the crazed girl. Little Zin the unicorn crossed the courtyard as the sun rose gently behind her. She stared sadly at the statue of the insane colt that had helped the princess. It had been five hundred years since she had last seen him; she was kept alive by the magic she had stolen during Zee's reign. The statue was screaming, a hoof raised to protect his face, a look of hatred in his eyes.

_"So there you are my Dad, a statue oh so cold so dead," _she sang, bowing her head to him._  
"You tore their world apart and everypony lost their head," _She smiled a bit, remembering her joy at seeing her father and beloved princess take back the night._  
"Now I must carry on making Chaos for you instead," _She sang, zapping a pidgeoon with her magic, transforming it into an ugly crow with wings on it's head._  
"'Cause you are my Daddy Zimmy, and I am a piece of you!" _She turned back to her dad, the crow squawking loudly._  
"I miss you, Daddy..._" She whispered._  
_A cackle filled the air and ZIn looked around wildly for the cause, her black hair flying. She turned back to the statue to see that the eyes had moved, and were now staring at her fondly._  
"Please do not cry my dear your daddy is still very here,_" Zim sang, his usual arrogance carrying sharply through the air, making Zin grin excitedly._  
"And when I do bust out we can respread the random fear,  
Our joy will be their pain as their world drowns in acid rain," _He sang smugly, and Zin leaped onto his back, hugging him from behind. _  
"'Cause I am your Daddy Zimmy and you are a piece of me!" _He sang with a weird pride, making Zin beam at him.__

"Remember that one time, you gave me a choice to be sane?  
I chose the path of doom," Zin asked, skipping around his statue. She remembered his evil smile when he asked her to join him in his reign of terror._  
"...and things were never quite the same." _Came Zim's smug reply._  
"My wild pitches flew driving the ponies all insane," _Zin sang, remembering her first laser cannon firing._  
"'Cause I am your Daddy Zimmy and you are a piece of me!" _Zim sang, his voice becoming stronger with every word.__

"Take me out to your mind game!  
If Chaos loses it's a real shame!  
ZIN!" They sang together. From the moon, Zee watched their dance, smiling all the while. Zin really was his daughter…__

"Oh simple spawn of mine without you I would be so lost  
You have stuck by my side..." Zim sang fondly, and Zin snuggled next to him. _  
"...No matter what the tragic cost." _She whispered._  
"Your crazed imagined thoughts have given me a new found strength.  
'Cause You are my Daughter Zinny, and I'm breaking out of here!" _Zim sang confidently, the stone beginning to break. Zin gasped and stepped back as Zim stretched, opening his wings with a bang. Cackling, he held her under his wing and gazed at her with a fatherly expression. This was really difficult, considering…. You know… he's Zim.__

"Daddy! You're alive!" Zin cried happily.

_"I'm free, free once again! May Equestria return to its natural chaotic state!  
Come My Little Abomination, we have work to do!" _Zim said, an evil smirk crawling up his face. Zin clambered onto his back as he took off, soaring through the morning sky._  
"I missed you daddy..." _Zin said, snuggling into his mane.


	19. Princess of the Night

"I'm the princess of the night, so of course they run in fright. They feel threatened and unsure," Zee sang sadly, bowing her head and turning to her statue.

"So let's heighten your allure," Zin sang slyly, walking to her side.

"I don't think you understand, I bring darkness to their land." Zee shook her head at the little filly, her dark mane almost whipping her in the face.

"But what causes them to flee-" Zin sang, avoiding the mane.

"-Must be my supremacy," Zee nodded, still looking sad.

"Make it so they can't resist," Zin walked up, the smirk that so resembled her father on her tiny face.

"So that we can coexist," Zee beamed and began to hover over Zin excitedly,

"You'll be welcome in their clique," Zin nodded, still smirking.

"TALKING LOUD SHOULD DO THE TRICK!" Zee screamed.

"Turn your social life around, ditch those boots and homely crown." Zin sang, now on Zee's back. "I can help with one small fee, give your Princesshood to me!"

The little filly chuckled softly when Zee agreed.


	20. Children of the Night

**_*Yes, in this song, Keegz is Zee's daughter. Deal with it.*_**

"I still remember it like it was yesterday, though it was countless moons ago." Keegz whispered into the shadows. She wrote with a blue quill on a piece of faded parchment. Her given name was written at the top.

" After _he _was defeated, not much of our once beautiful home was left." The girl continued, her eyes twinkling in the darkness. "And the two brave ones that stood up for us all, ruled Equestria from then on." On the right were pictures of Red and Purple, the beloved princesses of the land. "One day, their younger niece, saddened by our daily struggles, proposed to form a new colony, where all of us would grow strong and happy." Keegz stared at her mother's portrait for a second, then continued writing. "But the elder ones forbade it, for they felt that it would divide and shatter the weakened kingdom forever.

Nopony knows that we are still here, smiling beneath the moonlight while remembering our dear mother." Keegz grinned at her work, and her hood fell back, revealing her dark mane and bright eyes. "For we will forever be, her children of the night." She smiled, and signed her true name at the bottom. Moonlight Dancer.

From her tower, Zee smiled down at Equestria. Her uncles had retired to their chambers, leaving the land quiet and peaceful. Zee stood up and opened her wings.

"Come Little Children, I'll Take Thee Away  
Into A Land Of Enchantment," She sang softly to the earth.

"Come Little Children  
The Time's Come To Play,  
Here In My Garden Of Shadows" At the word "Shadows", her eyes glue a bright white. Everypony who was still awake collapsed to the ground, even her uncles. The spell she had cast so long ago was coming into effect once again. She beamed at the darkening land as the lights went out.

"Follow Sweet Children, I'll Show Thee The Way  
Through All The Pain And The Sorrows," Zee stood up and opened her wings again, stretching them and then soaring down to the ground. Through all the houses, small fillies were waking up and being drawn to the moonlight.  
"Weep Not Poor Children  
For Life Is This Way  
Murdering Beauty And Passions," Zee sang, calling them out. She turned and leapt into the air. She hovered over a cloud, and waited. Fillies of all ages flew out of their houses, whether of not they were pegasi, to meet her.

"Hush Now Dear Children, It Must Be This Way  
To Weary Of Life And Deceptions," She grinned and soared through the air. The fillies giggled and cried out in delight as they followed. They soared through clouds, over the valleys and houses.  
"Rest Now My Children  
For Soon We'll Away  
into The Calm And The Quiet," Zee sang, delighted at their wonder and glee. Soon all her children would wake and follow, to experience the beauty of her night.

The fillies gaped at the world around them, so different than in the day. The moonlight made their eyes sparkle, their mane darker. They whooped and flipped, running on the clouds and diving down, so close to the ground. When they came close to any obstacles, Zee's magic would make them soar back up to the sky.

"Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away  
Into A Land Of Enchantment," Zee swooped to pick up a small, purple eyed colt that was too close to the earth. He giggled and flew next to her as she beamed at him.  
"Come Little Children  
The Time's Come To Play  
Here In My Garden Of Shadows," Zee called, and flew higher and higher until she disappeared in the night sky. Her children followed, entranced by the moonlight.

The children woke up the next morning in their beds, safe and sound. But Zee stared at them fondly from a nearby cloud, knowing that they would fly again the next night. With a grin, she closed her eyes and returned to her chamber for a long day's nap.


End file.
